


Where were you?

by eufemismo



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eufemismo/pseuds/eufemismo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a missing moment from another one-sided Jaime/Rhaegar one shot.</p>
<p>My English is actually very poor, sorry about that m(_ _)m<br/>It's not my mother tongue, but I'm trying to improve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where were you?

Rhaegar had returned to King's Landing. He had chosen to come back now that his father's madness couldn't be curbed any longer.

Jaime stood in the throne room, behind Aerys, when the king informed his son about the deeds he had performed for the sake of the kingdom. The knight saw horror and anger on his prince's face, but he also identified another emotion – regret. What was he regretting? Leaving the court or coming back?

That night, the prince summoned him to his apartments.

“I'm sorry for what my father forced you to see, sir” he said, when Jaime had closed the door.

The young knight nodded, thinking that even if Rhaegar now knew, he hadn't been present at that time. He hadn't seen the green flames, he hadn't heard the inhuman screams. He hadn't had a taste of the brutal law imposed by Aerys.

The prince approached him, extending an arm. He probably wanted to comfort him, Jaime thought. He probably thought that he needed comfort. He, Jaime Lannister, Knight of the Royal Guard, a man – in Rhaegar's eyes he still was nothing but a boy.

“It wasn't your fault, sir.”

Jaime felt a blaze of anger. Of course it was not his fault. The king was completely crazy and this couldn't be his responsability. But someone was at fault for having left the court at the mercy of a madman. He hit Rhaegar's hand with his and stepped back.

“Where were you, Your Highness?” he hissed. He didn't really need an answer – he knew that Rhaegar had eloped with his whore of the North. He had fallen in love and, rather than sticking to his duties, he had chosen to live his unlikely romance. Who knew what sort of mysterious qualities the wolf girl had been hiding, who knew how she had managed to get Rhaegar's attention.

The prince opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. After a few seconds, he closed it and just stared at the knight in front of him.

“He rapes your mother and wants me to stand guard at the door,” Jaime said. “He had Lord Stark burned by wildfire, his heir watching and being strangled. Blood of the blood of your bitch! And it's on your hands.”

He was frightened by the shadow in Rhaegar's eyes, but he had been keeping a lot to himself and just needed to say it. “Where were you, Your Highness?” he repeated. “Because I was here and I saw it. I saw it all.”

_And I did nothing_ , he thought. _Because I couldn't. You_ _would have_ _been able to_ _stop_ _it. But you were somewhere else, weren't you?_

“I am better than you,” he growled. “I do not need your comfort.”

He didn't wait for an answer. After a last look, full of emotions he dared not name, Jaime stepped out and disappeared in the dark corridors.

 


End file.
